


Yandere Simulator: I'm sorry

by Princesscarebear



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, F/M, too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesscarebear/pseuds/Princesscarebear
Summary: What Happen when Senpai find out what Ayano did read to find out (Yandere Simulator doesn't belong to me but to their rightful owner )





	Yandere Simulator: I'm sorry

"I'm sorry." Ayano said as tears rolled down her cheek

"Sorry? Sorry for what? That you killed everyone I care about or the fact you killed my sister." Senpai Hissed 

"Senpai wait, Don't leave...I need you." Ayano said with a sob, she reach out to grab his arm but before she could he jerk away 

"Don't touch me,All you are is a monster and you think because you said sorry it will erase everything but it won't, I will never forgive you for what you did, all I want is you to leave me alone." Senpai said with anger as he walked away leaving Ayano on the floor sobbing as her heart breaks in two.


End file.
